WiFi™ technology is widely used in various electronic devices and has become a ubiquitous network application technology. In a local area network (LAN), a terminal device joins the LAN via an access point (AP). The terminal device can thereby communicate with other devices or connect to the Internet.
Multiple APs allows a LAN to expand its coverage and cover an entire area by their interconnections. An automatic interconnection mechanism can be incorporated among the APs for expanding coverage by coordinating the operations of the APs. This automatic interconnection mechanism implements a SON, which is an acronym for Self-Organizing Network. Under this mechanism, any terminal device can search for a suitable AP, according to an environment of the terminal device, for establishing a connection within the LAN. Further, the connection with the AP may change when the terminal device is moved.
Generally, if any connection needs to be changed, the connection setting of the AP or the terminal device will need to be modified. Preferably, before changing the connection, the condition of every connection should be obtained. However, the conventional technology lacks effective referential information to determine how the connection conversion should be made.